kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Kairobot
The official Kairosoft mascot, Kairobot shows up in most games, sometimes in multiple roles. Whether or not Kairobot himself appears as a character, his name and likeness are found throughout the game world. There are different types of kairobots, such as miniature versions seen in Kairobotica. Anime Studio Story Kairobot is an unlockable "Staff". Appears as giant statue named "Kairobot Statue" available as a rented facility to boost game stats. The description reads "A mysterious statue...". It randomly produces precious metals that are sold for around $150K. They are considered "Other" revenue on the Income and Expenses page. Beastie Bay The Kairobot appears both as a visitor to your island and a monster to battle. In this game, Kairobot (the visitor) is from Enigma Isle. When Enigma Isle's transport funds have been fully invested in by the player, residents from that island will begin arriving on the Kairoman, an aircraft that looks like Kairobot wearing a cape. The Kairoman is also unlockable as a vehicle for the player to use in Hard Mode; travel between islands is near immediate in it. The ultimate structure to build is the Next Gen Generator, a golden kairobot statue that gives energy to surrounding buildings; the generator is powered by a Kairobot on an exercise bike. The strongest weapon in the game is the Kairobeam; in its un-upgraded form, it provides +128 attack and hits every enemy. It is created by fusing varying amounts of Kairobot dolls (which are categorized as ores) with any of the superalloy weapons. The strongest ability in the game is Summon. It costs 99 MP and, when used, summons kairobots to fall down on the enemy. One of the most powerful beasts in the game is named Kairobot and can only be found in hidden cave a, b or c underneath a rock. The most difficult to obtain trophies are shaped like a Kairobot. Bonbon Cakery Kairoboticon: *Appears as a judge of the Kairo Family Fest contest. *Appears as an unlockable customer - Kairobot #8. *Appears as a customer of Truck Sales - Space Kairobot X (Space Station Location) *Appears at the end of the help screen in a cake. *Appears on one of the shutters(for your shop). *Appears in the Kairo Farm supplier. Cafeteria Nipponica While Kairobot himself does not appear, the ultimate decoration is the Gold Kairobot, which can be obtained from a treasure chest on Kairo Island or obtained by Sally Prin Dream House Days Kairobot appears as mysterious robot to introduce Kairo University. As in Beastie Bay, there are Kairobot-shaped trophies. Dungeon Village Kairobot is an unlockable "Job" type. A user with this job looks like Kairobot. Epic Astro Story While Kairobot does not make an appearance himself in this game, there is an armor in his likeness called the Kairosuit. The suit instantly captures 1 defeated enemy that has not yet been captured every battle. It shares this ability with the Chimpan Z suit, but has significantly higher defensive stats. Fish Pond Park Kairobot appears as a fishable fish in the Sea area. Game Dev Story You may see a cutscene of customers lining up to buy your game. As you begin producing high value games, Kairobot begins to appear in the line. The line can be entirely composed of kairobots. You are offered to hire a "special guest" for the Gamedex convention. This guest is Kairobot. Later, Kairobot can be hired as a level five hacker. Although he is expensive, he can be a valuable asset to your team. Grand Prix Story Kairobot is a driver and sponsor in Grand Prix Story, as well as a spectator in every race. There is a race hosted by Kairo Island, an island that bears his likeness and is inhabited entirely by kairobots. There is also a car that bears his likeness. High Sea Saga Appears as the "Robot" job, after mastering a lot of jobs on one character. Hot Springs Story He is a special character that, once unlocked, will randomly choose to visit. Kairobotica The game has lots of kairobots as well as variations of kariobots. Magazine Mogul Can be hired as a Lvl. 1 Sales Rep. using the Conch Shell recruitment. Mega Mall Story Kairobot appears as customer No. 69. Oh! Edo Towns Two kairobots appears in the game directly in the "Kairobot's Journey" traveling group. There is also a golden "Kairo Statue", which is part of the "Kairosoft Combo". Pocket Academy Kairobot appears as a teacher. Pocket Clothier The final manufacturer in the game is Kairo Clothing. They sell you the Kairo Suit, the Kairo Pants, and a tiny Kairobot toy. When you reach level 5 rapport with them, you gain access to the Kairo Statue, a high quality fixture. Customers who try on the Kairo Suit or Kairo Pants in the dressing room will change jobs to Kairobot. This includes other special characters like Chimpan Z. Kairobot himself shows up as a customer. Another kairobot, identified as "Foreign Movie Star", shows up to shoot a "Hollywood movie" at your store. According to this game, Kairobot is aged between 1-20. Pocket Harvest Kairobot appears as livestock that produces Kairobot Dolls. Pocket League Story There are multiple kairobots in this game. You can recruit one as a player and you can hire a different one as a coach (it is possible to have the coach and player active at once). Additionally, you can gain the sponsorship of Kairo Inc., whose representative is a kairobot. The ultimate League is the Kairo League, where one of the teams you face off against is a team full of Kairobots. In a cup match against the Prins, the goalie is a Kairobot. Also appear as blue wallpaper background at end of the year. Pocket League Story 2 He appears as: *An unlockable player - Kairo bot. *An unlockable coach - Kairobot. *A sponsor - Kairo Inc. *A player or full team of rival teams. Pocket Stables Kairobot watches you in the Chimpan Cup. He will introduce you to the Kairo Memorial Cup. Win this race to gain access to the Kairodome shop. Tennis Club Story Also show up as blue wallpaper at end of year. The Pyraplex He is the first person from the last country (Kairo Island). The Sushi Spinnery Kairobot appears in the game in two instances: as a "Lucky Kairo" statue and a chef with best preparation time and one of the best discernment skills. Complete Kairo Cup to achieve "Lucky Kairo" statue. It is a decoration to boost popularity and looks like a combination of Kairobot and "Lucky Cat" statue. Lucky Kairo works as lantern and shine from 7pm to 7am. It has the lower appearance: +1. After recieving and placing Lucky Kairo complete "Headhunting" consulting and Kairobot becoms available to hire as kitchen staff. It has twisted headband, the lowest Service (3), but the highest Preparation time (300). His phrase while hiring: "I come in peace... to make sushi!" Station Manager Kairobot appears as one of the last special customers to be unlocked. The K in his name, Reduplicatron K, likely stands for Kairobot. There is also a train named after him, "Steam Kairobot". Venture Towns Kairobot is a potential resident. There are 2 Kairobot-themed buildings, the Kairo House and the Kairo Building. There is also a Kairo Prgrmr career. World Cruise Story Kairobot is a potential passenger. There are 3 statues of him in different materials (bronze, silver, and gold). He also shows up as a doll on the store counter. Gallery WelcomeSprite.png Kairobot - General Amokinton.png|Kairobot - General Amokintonhttps://twitter.com/kairokun2010/status/684989196096765954 Kairobotica.png|Kairobotica Icon Kairobotica Banner.png|Kairobotica Banner Toys-ワクワク！まんが道場.png|Kairobot as a toy in the untranslated Waku Waku! Manga Doojoo Kairobot in a cake.png|Kairobot in a cake Kairobot (Beastie Bay).png|Beastie Bay Kairobot Swimming Kairobot (Fish Pond Park).png|Kairobot swimming in the water in Fish Pond Park Caught Kairobot (Fish Pond Park).png|A caught Kairobot in Fish Pond Park Mister X and Kairobot at hot springs.gif|Mister X and Kairobot at hot springs Video File:3D Character Model Kairobot by HarimauMalayaHM - 1080p HD Trivia *Kairobot seems to have a fascination with parks. In Venture Towns he converts a park into his home, and in Mega Mall Story, he builds his building in the park area.In *In Mega Mall Story, Kairobot is shown to have a strong interest in lingerie stores. *In the iPhone version of ''Waku waku! Manga doojoo'', Kairobot is seen sitting on the female comic artist's shelf. References